Menemui Akhir
by Christa21
Summary: Tebing, ombak, matahari tenggelam, dan ajakan untuk menemui akhir. #MonthlyFFA #EnDecember


**Menemui Akhir**

**Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya**

**Diamond no Ace milik Terajima Yuuji**

**Cerita milik saya**

**Summary:**

**Tebing, ombak, matahari tenggelam, dan ajakan untuk menemui akhir****.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Miyuki Kazuya berdiri santai diujung jurang sambil menatap matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Dibawahnya, bunyi deburan ombak menjadi satu-satunya pengisi hening yang sedari tadi menyelimuti.

"Ah. . . sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Bukan begitu, Eijun?" tanyanya, mengagumi pemandangan indah yang tersaji tepat didepannya.

Pemuda lain yang duduk disebelahnya, Sawamura Eijun, hanya melirik sekilas dengan raut datar sebelum kembali menatap langit oranye dengan semburat kemerahan yang begitu cantik.

"Lihatlah semburat kemerahan itu. Pemandangan ini seperti sedang menghipnotis orang yang melihatnya sehingga tidak dapat mengalihkan atensinya kemanapun kecuali langit sore yang begitu mengagumkan ini." ucapnya lagi.

"Yosh! Sepertinya disini memang tempat yang cocok." Ucapnya entah mengapa terlihat begitu antusias, "Tapi jika menjatuhkan diri dari sini, akan jadi seperti apa ya? Bagaimana menurutmu, Eijun?" tanyanya lagi. Tetap tak jera walau sudah diabaikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Berhentilah mengocehkan hal tidak penting, Kazuya. Aku sedang konsentrasi disini, tolong jangan rusak fokusku." Balas Sawamura sinis.

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sawamura yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan melukis pemandangan matahari terbenam didepannya. Netra berbingkai kacamata itu memperhatikan bagaimana tangan kurus nan pucat milik Sawamura dengan lihainya mengisi kanvas putih menggunakan perpaduan warna-warni yang begitu indah.

Lalu senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"_Ara_, _ara_, jangan dingin begitu, Eijun. Lukisanmu tetap indah kok sekalipun fokusmu rusak." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kuulangi, jangan rusak fokusku." Peringat Sawamura dingin, namun diabaikan begitu saja oleh Miyuki.

"Ayolah, Eijun~ Jangan kaku begitu, kan tidak seru. . ." tawa Miyuki, "Dan lagi, tempat ini benar-benar indah. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita menjatuhkan diri bersama? Sambil berpelukan sepertinya menarik juga, bukan begitu?" celoteh Miyuki.

"Sungguh konyol." Komentar Sawamura dengan nada sarkas.

"Hey, hey, teganya kau mengatai cara mati yang indah seperti itu konyol. Kau menyakiti hatiku." Rajuk Miyuki, sengaja memasang wajah sedih agar lebih mendramatisir keadaan.

"Seperti kau punya hati saja." Sindir Sawamura tajam, telak menghantam hati Miyuki yang (katanya) serapuh kaca.

"Oi, oi, memangnya selama ini kau anggap aku apa sampai tidak punya hati?" dengan senyum kecut dan kening yang berkerut menahan sebal, Miyuki masih sempat-sempatnya melontarkan tanya.

"Iblis jahat yang haus darah."

Sempat hening, Miyuki tertawa tak lama setelahnya. Sawamura hanya melirik sekilas, tampak tak begitu peduli.

"Kalau begitu kau juga sama. Kita ini kan _satu_, hahaha." Tawanya lagi, padahal entah apa yang lucu dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Mati sana."

"Akan kulakukan, jika kau mau menemaniku." Balasnya sambil menyeringai.

Dasar lelaki gila.

"Bermimpilah selamanya, Kazuya." Sinis Sawamura, kembali menggoreskan warna-warna yang ada secara random namun ajaibnya tetap terlihat indah.

"Jahatnya! Padahal bukankah bunuh diri akan menjadi akhir paling membahagiakan untuk pendosa seperti kita?" tersenyum simpul, Miyuki menatap kearah Sawamura yang masih sibuk menorehkan warna pada kanvasnya.

"Bunuh diri tidak akan membasuh dosa kita." Balasnya sambil balik menatap Miyuki.

"Tapi masih lebih baik dari pada kita harus menjalani kehidupan yang busuk ini kan?" ucap Miyuki, senyum simpul yang bermakna ambigu tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Sawamura. Fokusnya habis untuk mengerjakan lukisannya yang sudah setengah jadi. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan ucapan Miyuki barusan.

"Hei, Eijun~ Ayo kita bunuh diri bersama. . . Pasti asyik loh." Bujuk Miyuki, menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Masih tak ada balasan, hanya debur ombak yang terdengar. Miyuki kembali menghela nafas.

"Hidup pun tidak akan ada gunanya lagi. Kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, dan menjadi gila karenanya. Kita frustasi dan perlahan mulai mengalami halusinasi. Menciptakan _dia_ yang sudah tiada dan bersatu dengannya. Padahal kau mau tau bagian paling lucunya? Kita sendiri yang menghilangkan eksistensi dari orang yang kita cinta. Bukankah itu gila, Eijun?"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Kazuya. Aku muak mendengar celotehanmu."

"Oh, ayolah! Kita temui akhir kita, bersama. Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu lagi dengannya?" bujuk Miyuki lagi.

"Tidak, Kazuya." Tolak Sawamura, menatap tajam kearah Miyuki tapi lagi-lagi diabaikan, "Jika kau memang segitu inginnya bunuh diri, maka lompatlah sendiri."

"Lompatlah seperti yang _kau_ lakukan dulu." Bisik Sawamura, bersamaan dengan suara ombak yang menabrak batu-batuan dibawah sana.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu. Kita ini kan _satu_."

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari Sawamura, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi batuk yang bersahutan dengan bunyi deburan ombak dibawah kaki mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Miyuki menatap lama Sawamura yang masih batuk dengan raut bosan, lalu berkomentar sambil merotasikan bola matanya.

"Lihatlah apa yang terjadi, Eijun. Kau pasti membuat kekasihmu menunggu terlalu lama. Bahkan akhirpun sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menjemputmu. Jadi mengapa tidak kita duluan yang menemuinya, hm?"

"Kenapa kau begitu bernafsu untuk bunuh diri bersamaku, sialan?!" tanya Sawamura setengah memaki. Tampaknya sudah terlampau kesal mendengar bujuk rayu yang terlontar dari bibir penuh racun milik Miyuki Kazuya.

"Kan sudah kubilang karena kita ini _satu_. Aku tidak bisa bunuh diri tanpamu, Eijun." Senyum Miyuki, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sawamura, " Jadi, ayo."

Menghela nafas, Sawamura melempar kuas digenggamannya asal sebelum berdiri dan menghadap Miyuki yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sawamura dengan senyum lebar diwajah. Lalu bibir yang sudah mulai kehilangan warnanya itu mengulas sebuah seringai.

"Kau pikir itu bisa membuatku terbujuk, Kazuya?" ucapnya angkuh, terdengar begitu menantang ditelinga Miyuki.

Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama saat bunyi batuk kembali terdengar, kali bahkan lebih parah dari yang tadi. Miyuki hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan wajah (sok) prihatin.

"Dasar keras kepala. Apa kau serius berniat membiarkan akhir yang menjemputmu? Disaat kau bisa memilih untuk duluan menemuinya?"

"Berkacalah, Kazuya." Sindir Sawamura, "Dan itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu."

"Ukh, masih saja begitu." Kata Miyuki, sekali lagi merotasikan bola matanya, "Ah, omong-omong aku tadi sudah berkaca, dan masih setampan biasa kok. Tenang saja."

"Dasar gila."

"Terima kasih." Balas Miyuki, "Aku memang gila, _sama sepertimu_." senyumnya.

"Kurasa kau butuh otak baru, Kazuya." Sarkas Sawamura, seringai yang sempat menghiasi wajah pucatnya telah lenyap entah kemana dan tergantikan raut datar.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, toh kita akan jadi raga tanpa jiwa sebentar lagi."

Sawamura kembali terbatuk, yang mana terdengar jauh lebih parah lagi dari yang tadi. Sampai-sampai membuat kedua tungkainya melemas hingga tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat Sawamura jatuh terduduk.

Mata Miyuki diam-diam memperhatikan tiap tetesan berwarna merah yang mengotori rerumputan liar diatas tebing.

Banyak juga.

"Hoo, percaya diri sekali kau menyebutkan kata 'kita' pada kalimatmu." Mengusap bibirnya pelan, Sawamura masih sempat-sempatnya membalas perkataan Miyuki dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu saja." Senyum Miyuki, "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sawamura Eijun?" tanya Miyuki dengan tangan yang masih menggantung diudara, menunggu Sawamura untuk segera menyambut uluran tangannya.

Yang ia yakin akan segera disambut oleh Sawamura.

"Dasar keras kepala." Kesalnya, tapi menyambut juga uluran tangan itu walau masih terlihat enggan.

_Tsundere._

Seringai Miyuki melebar tanpa dapat ia tahan. Matanya mengerling kearah Sawamura yang memasang raut jengkel sebelum berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"_See_? Apanya yang bermimpi selamanya? _Bullshit_. Kau tahu aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Eijun."

"Berisik, aku hanya muak mendengar celotehanmu. Itu saja."

"Aku tak yakin." Godanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu, brengsek." Maki Sawamura dengan wajah dinginnya yang tadi.

Ah, sudah tidak seru lagi. Miyuki kemudian menghela nafas kecewa sebelum menarik Sawamura dengan gaya seolah ia ingin mengajaknya berdansa bersama.

"_So_, _shall we dance_?" ajaknya dengan seringai lebar, membuat Sawamura hanya bisa merotasikan bola matanya lelah.

"_Do as you like_." Pasrahnya, membiarkan Miyuki membawanya berdansa dengan musik latar deburan ombak dan juga semilir angin sebelum mereka bersama-sama menjemput akhirnya nanti.

Bersama, menemui orang yang dicinta.

"Ayo, bersama-sama kita temui akhir itu."

.

.

.

_Menemui Miyuki Kazuya, kekasihnya._

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

A/N: Ada yang paham sama jalan ceritanya? Kalau kalian paham syukurlah, soalnya saya sendiri bingung sama apa yang saya tulis^^

Ini buat bulan desember btw, semoga menghibur ya. Terima kasih^^


End file.
